Basherine - the beginning of something impossible
by demedicigirl
Summary: King Henry's madness continues. The King has become that mad that he demands Bash to kiss Queen Catherine so he can be more amused. What he couldn't foreseen is that this kiss will change a lot of things. *-Sorry for the grammar, I was really really trying so be kind :) &if you read it - it would make me very happy if you could leave a Review too. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

King Henry organized a big party. They weren't in time to celebrate anything but the only things the King had in head in the last days were England under his control and alcohol & women.

Catherine was worried about his situation and tried many times to talk to him and find out what made him act like that, but she failed everytime she tried.

She worried about what he could say or do, he was the King and a crazy King can bring the whole kingdom into ruin, it would mean the end of the Valois, no future for her sons.

During the night Henry drunk a lot, he was laughing and flirting with all the mistresses from the french court. Mary, her ladies in waiting, Francis and Bash stood on the other side, trying to ignore the mad King.

She rolled her eyes all the times when she saw his stupid and ridiculous face. He was making a fool of him in front of the whole palace.

She was observing him and the people who were with him for awhile. It seems like they were playing a game and now Henry demanded one of his mistresses to kiss one of the guards.

What a foolish game and bad taste, she thought. Annoyed, the Queen turned back with the intention to leave and go to her chambers.

When Henry saw her pretending to leave, he called her to stop

"Catherine!" he shouted "Come here" the King ordered.

She approached. The music became more quiet so that all could hear the King's words

"Do you like the game, Catherine?" he asked.

She looked in amazement "Oh you mean the vulgarity we saw this night? That girl kissing the guard? My dear husband, you have never been so imaginative but tonight... you surprised me with your...originality" she said with a certain irony in her voice.

"It seems like the Queen wants to join us." he chuckled.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to return to my chambers. It was enough for tonight."

"You'll stay." he grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the part of the room they were playing.

Francis and Mary were worried about what he could do next. It was not a good sign that he wanted Catherine to play.

"So, as I am not that imaginative... I'll repeat the same thing." Catherine looked confused at him "You'll kiss the guard." she couldn't believe the words she heard.

"I beg your pardon, husband?"

"Oh, come on, Catherine. What's wrong? Not that you haven't kissed others before." he surely thought about Richard. She was angry and if she could she would have killed him right now, without remorse.

At King's madness Bash looked to the ground and shook his head thinking how absurd this all was. Henry saw Bash's reaction.

"No. Wait. I think I became more imaginative now. BASH! Come to us." Bash came near to them, wondering what his father was pretending to do next.

"Here." he turned to face Catherine "Maybe a Queen kissing a servant would not be very appropriate. Here's Bash. Kiss him."

"Oh don't you..." she was furious and Henry stopped her "It's the game rule, Catherine. Once you're in you have to do what you must." he looked at Bash "And you're both in. From now."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry sat down in his King's seat and wanted Catherine and Bash to continue.

He made a movement with his hand letting them know that he wants them to do what he wanted to.

Catherine and Bash stared at each other, they felt terrified like all the others in the room but they knew they must do it.

Henry was still the King and all of them had to obey, even the Queen. They approached slowly toward and filled the empty space that separated them.

Catherine leaned up to meet Bash's lips, still furious, wanting to kill somebody. As their lips met their eyes were still open, they looked to the ground and it was not a kiss, it was more approaching lip to lip than a kiss. They quickly moved away from each other.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh, you call this a kiss?" he said with a brief smile "Again!" he said it louder. Now Catherine really wanted to kill him.

"Henry. I wil not allow you to..." Catherine was trying to convince him to give up on the idea

"I AM THE KING. What do you think, Catherine? That YOU can say me what to do? You think that your word is more woth then the King's word? I said - AGAIN!" this time his words became louder.

She was angry and was about to leave the room, whatever the consequences of that may be, she wanted to leave. Bash was aware that this would lead to something really bad because his father surely would do something terrible to Catherine. And he didn't wanted this. No matter how cruel she has been with him, he never wanted her, or anyone else, to suffer.

He grabbed her arm as she turned back looking down at Bash's hand holding her hand.

He pulled her closer toward him and lay his hand gently around her waist. Leaning in toward her, their lips met. Her hands were now on his softly closed her eyes. It was strange - but there was no awkwardness between them two. Bash could feel that she was kissing him back.

He was surprised that she kissed him back but he was more surprised of what HE felt during the kiss. He liked it, he enjoyed the sweet slide of their lips together and felt her warm and soft lips pressed against his. He liked how she smelled, better than the smell of flowers, smell of an early summer morning.

On the other side, Catherine couldn't realize what was happening at first because she thought about all the people in the room, her son, her then, she suddenly forgot about everything, and everyone.

She felt that she was falling in that moment. It was a soft, gentle kiss but filled with so much heat and passion that she couldn't believe it was that Bastard who was kissing her.

Bash became aware of his surroundings as he pulled her gently away, leaving her a gasping mess. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, trying to slow her breathing. Bash looked down at the ground and tried not to look her in the eyes. Maybe he was afraid of her reaction. Catherine felt everyone's eyes gazing at her and Bash, and the King.

Her look was not angry anymore but confused. It was the most embarrassing moment at the French Court for them all, except King Henry, of course.

"Was it really that difficult?", the King said, he didn't even notice that there was something in that kiss that made Queen Catherine feel like Catherine, just a simply woman.

Catherine looked at him angrily and finally left the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

**It's a short but sweet chapter. Hope you like it... And hold on, this is just the beginning of this fanfic :) **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm so thankful to everyone who took time to read it and write her/his opinion. **

And yes, I also think that Torrance would love to read this fanfic :) I'll write him on instagram or twitter when I have uploaded enough chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bash was on his way back from hunting to castle.

He was absent from the castle and King's madness the whole day and it felt good not to be a part of the hell French Court has turned into.

He heard laughter from the garden and he thought that Charles and little Henry must been playing there. As he approached them he heard woman's laughter too and when he was near enough he saw Catherine.

She was playing with Charles and little Henry, she used to play with them when they were younger but in the last time she stopped, surely because she had a lot of things to do with Elisabeth's and then Francis' wedding.

Now there she was. He wondered how she could be different. She stood there with a blindfold covering her eyes, trying to catch one of her children.

At this moment she was everything.. woman, mother, child... but not The Queen. He observed her with a gleam in his eyes and thought how beautiful and gorgeous she was.

His thought were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder

"Bash, what are you doing here?", Francis asked amazingly.

"I..." he get upset because Francis caught him admiring his mother "I'm back from hunting. I heard Charles and Henry..."

"Charles and Henry, hmh?" Francis interrupted. "Look, Bash. I forgave you the story with my wife, but my mother! You'd better stay away from her!"

with his mouth open "Francis, I..."

"What's wrong, Bash?" Francis laughed "it was just a joke. Don't get so upset, man." Bash felt relieved for a moment, relieved because Francis hasn't noticed anything.

"I'm going to see Mary now. Go and play with them. I know you love that game" Francis said trying to tease him and left.

Bash stood there for a moment and he knew that at some point he had to talk to Queen Catherine. After that humiliating scene his duty was to apologize to her.

He took a breath and walked forward to where Catherine and the boys played.

Catherine, with a blindfold on her eyes and open arms "Charles... come on. It's not funny anymore, sweetheart. I tried but it's impossible to catch one of you. Henry, precious eyes... say something to your Mother to make it easier for me hm?"

The boys saw Bash coming but they didn't say a word, afraid that their mother would find them.

She was standing in front of Bash now and then she grabbed his arm not to let him escape as she was sure that this could be Charles.

But realizing that the hand was too big to be the hand of one of her sons and she said in an amusing voice "Ohh... Brilliant! The guard. Again! I told you boys, I'm too old for this game..."

she removed the blindfold from her eyes "Can't we play another..." as she saw Bash there she froze while Charles and little Henry giggled.

"What are YOU doing here?", she asked

Charles and little Henry ran into Bash's arms, very happy to see him.

"Baaaash" Charles cried

"Bash. Charles, now Bash can play with us too." little Henry added.

Bash smiled at the boys "Hello guys. I swear I'll play with you on another occasion. I have to talk to the Queen. Would you mind to play alone for some minutes?"

with sad faces the boys replied "It's alright. But will you play later with us?"

"Of course I will. You know that I always come to play with you when I have time." the boys nodded and continued their game.

Bash knelt down in front of Catherine "Your Grace,..." his voice was low so that the boys couldn't hear him, he looked in her eyes, for the first time since their kiss.

That look in his eyes took Catherine her breath away. She wanted to melt in them and was afraid and scared of her thoughts and wishes.

_**How she has never noticed before how beautiful his eyes were?**_she wondered.

"Yes?" finally she spoke and tried to be rude as always.

"I think that it's my responsibility to apologize to you. I am sorry for my act. But I saw the anger in King's eyes and I knew if we didn't obey he would have done something terrible. And I don't want him to hurt you... or anyone else."

Her fingers clutching at her dress, nervous she searched for right words, something that would not make him notice that his pressence made her nervous

"I accept your apology. I know that we had no other choice."

He looked deep into her eyes, then removed his eyes to her lips. Was he getting crazy? Why he so desperately wanted to feel her soft red lips on his again? She is the Queen.

_**'she hates me'**_he thought. '_**Why should I feel something like that when I'm near her? What is it what I'm feeling right now?' **_

She felt the tension between them both. His eyes starring into her. How she wanted to touch his face right now, right there. But she looked away... searching for her sons.

He noticed that the tension was huge and he didn't knew what to say more but not to offend her so he knew that it was time for him to retire.

"I am glad you understand it."

_**'she accepts my apology? -She didn't even care about it. I'm sure she already forgot everything, that kiss and my apology."**_he thought as he was leaving.

Charles and little Henry run to their mother

"Mother, is Bash already leaving?"

"Yes, he is." she said in a gently voice.

"I hope he will come soon to play with us.", little Henry added

"Do you like playing with him, precious eyes?", Catherine asked

"Yessss. He is very kind and funny. He loves us. Now that Francis is very busy and is spending a lot of time with Father and Mary, Bash is the only one who plays with us.", Henry said.

"I understand." Catherine nodded as he looked at Bash while he left. _The Bastard is actually not that bastard she thought he would be._

_**'What's going on with you, Catherine? Are you getting crazy? He is your husbands bastard. He is the cause of your sorrow and pain. Don't you ever look at those Bastard Eyes again!"**_she ordered to herself, trying to concentrate on the new game her sons explained her.

* * *

Bea, yes. it's actually this selfie he posted that inspired me on writing something like this. Thanks 3

Guest M.S, I know how it feels to check a story 5 and more times a day... and I can't believe that anyone can like this story so much haha thank you so much for this, it means a lot :)

Yuku, haha I don't think we will have a wedding in this fanfic... I would looove to but I can't see any option for them getting married :( but if one would make me happy is seeing Diane's awful and terrified face! I hate her! thank you for your review :)

Guest, haha thanks, glad you like it!

bekbek12, thank you so much. I'm sure he would.

love nebahat, here's the next chapter for you... I hope you like it and check this fanfic, I'll soon upload more :)

nainachica, thank you so much for your review :) I hope you like this chapter too

Guest, I'm glad you liked the beginning and I really hope that you will like this new chapters too :)

Catherine Woods, thank you. Well, I love your Henry/Catherine story, you do it very good and maybe you can start with one #Basherine fanfic too? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Another event took place in the Throne Room. The King, the Queen and all the others were present.

It seemed that Henry's madness made the French Court more active when it came to celebrations. There was no reason at all to celebrate, but a King always finds a reason for doing what he want to.

Catherine was afraid of what he could do next, as the last event ended mortifyingly for her and Bash. She was sure that people still remembered it and talked about it, but iwas not the main topic of their conversations because it had been a long time since that event and meanwhile a lot of other things happened.

It was still embarrassing for Catherine when she thought about it, but she had to live with it, as well as with other things.

She tried to focus on her husband, but Henry seemed not to notice her during the whole evening and this was kind of a relief for her.

She sat alone and was bored all the time. Bash was also there with Mary and Francis, but they were too busy with each other that they hardly noticed him.

She tried not to, but she couldn't avoid to look at Bash sometimes. She was a professional in hiding emotions, so she did it effortlessly.

After some time almost everybody left, only the King with some of his friends still were there, celebrating and drinking.

She left the Throne Room and since she was not tired yet, she decided to go to the library and find a book to read.

* * *

When she was on the way to her Queen's chambers, Catherine stopped near one of many balconies of the castle, this one wasspecial as it was her favorite.

The view was amaing and it was also one of the largest balconies at castle. As she walked onto the balcony, she saw that she was not alone.

Someone else loved this place as she did. It was the Bastard, Sebastian. She didn't know whether she was happy or displeased to see him there.

Staring into her Bash took the courage to speak, "Your Grace, what an unexpected pleasure!" he knelt down before her while his cheeks turned red.

Pleasure, did he said pleasure? She asked herself, but tried to ignore his words "Oh, I didn't know you were here. Good night" she turned to leave the balcony, but was stopped by his words.

"No! You don't have to leave, I WILL if you wish it so"

"You're right. I do not have to leave. It's my balcony, my castle, my country." she said ironically "But I want to. I'm going to read so you can stay here, Sebastian."

Sebastian, did she said Sebastian?His expression revealed his confusion... it was the first time she called him by his name, she always referred to him as "The Bastard".

As she was about to turn again to leave the book she was holding fell from her hands, she immediately bent down to pick up the book as well as Bash did when their hands touched.

The touch of his hands sent electricity shooting up and down her spine. She looked at his eyes and felt like time had stopped for a moment. He could feel his heart rching fast as he looked into her hazel eyes.

Looking deep and desperately in each other's eyes they didn't realize that they were leaning closer into each other.

He looked down at her lips, she closed her eyes and Bash felt Catherine's breathing become more and more rapid.

Their lips met, but he didn't kiss her, neither did she. His lips were so near her lips that she felt his hot breath when suddenly...

**/ TBC**

* * *

Soo, thank you all for your reviews, you're amazing! I hope you like this new chapter :) next chapter coming soon and it will be **H O T** here :D

**Lina**, there is no Kenna/Bash here and it will never happen ^^ to be honest, I hate Kenna and writing about her would be like torture for me :( sooo noooope haha aand **LinaOso thank you so much for your help with this chapter, it helped me a looot! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly they heard steps at the end of the hallway and Catherine quickly stood up and smoothed her skirt. Some servants were on their way to the kitchen and they haven't even seen her with Bash. Nevertheless, she was decided to leave now when Bash called for her again. "Catherine..." he looked at her innocently and gave her a little grin "you forgot your book." She was upset that he made her so nervous and confused that she forgot about it... Well, actually she forgot about everything when he's close to her. Raising her eyebrows with her look of 'even if I made a mistake, I'm still the best', she took the book and left.

Henry's behavior was unacceptable and Catherine needed to speak to Francis about the whole situation. They had to find a solution, his madness has to stop. Francis was nowhere to be found so she thought he might be in his chambers because he was not with Mary at hers and he could not have been outside because it was raining heavily.

As she entered the room furiously she couldn't find Francis, but at her surprise she found Bash there. And he was only in his underpants. She opened her mouth in surprise and her eyes widened. She couldn't help but stare at him, his body, his abs... that muscular body... When did this boy became a man? She wondered and blushed, her eyes all over his body. Bash smirked at realizing that it caused her a kind of excitement seeing him like this. Now it was clear, she remembered that kiss, she remembered their balcony encounter

"I... Em, I..." Catherine muttered, trying to find the right words "What..." her eyes slowly moving down to his underwear when she, ashamed of the way he stood in front of her, looked away to Francis' bed, then she continued "What are you doing here and where is Francis?"

"I came back from hunting and saw Francis. I got wet in the rain and as my chambers are to be renovated Francis offered me to change my clothes here. I'm sorry. I never thought you... you would come here." He walked toward her, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Stay back, for God's sake, you're naked!" She looked at him again.

Bash smirked at her words. "I'm not naked."

"Well, yes, you are!" she knew she couldn't stay there for a long time with him naked. She looked once more time at his body, which she wanted to remember, then she looked at his eyes and turned away to leave. She didn't even realize that he followed her through the room. He grabbed her wrists and turned her to him.

"Why don't we talk about this all, hm?" Bash said, looking into her hazel eyes as they stared at him in surprise.

She looked down at his hands holding her wrists in a firm, but still gentle way.

"Talk about what?" She stepped back until her back hit the door. He let go of her wrist and placed his hand on her waist and pulled her even closer to him so that she couldn't move as her breath became heavier

"How dare you touch me like this? Let go of me now or I will..."

"You will do what? Scream? I don't care anymore because this has to be discussed. So scream if you want to."

He waited, but Catherine did nothing, she just stared into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I knew it. I knew you felt the same."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but she knew what he referred to.

"That kiss. I knew you felt the same don't try to hide what's obvious." He smiled at her as she tried to hide her blush. Now she was discovered. How could she escape from this situation?"

He let go of her wrist and brought her hand to his naked body. Leaving her hand there, he began to caress her cheek and then ran his fingers through her golden and wavy hair. Leaning to her he thought how good she smelled.

"Sebastian, don't." Catherine said as she tried to stop him.

Don't reject me, Catherine." He silenced her. The way he called her name drove her insane.

She let him press his body against hers as he leaned down and she picked herself onto her tippy toes to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed deeply.

He picked her up without warning and she knew it was wrong. All this felt so wrong, but so good. She knew it was not the time and he was not the right man for this. But she had no other choice than to wrap her legs around his naked body. They moved towards the bed and he gently laid her down without breaking the soft and deep kiss.

His fingers were all around her as he now kissed her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access. He began to move his hand over her curvy body and began to push her skirt up. She let a little moan escape her throat. Hearing her moan of pleasure she opened her eyes wide. It was the moment she realized what she was doing. She let the son of her husband kiss and touch her like that in the chambers of her own son. She pushed him away and stood up from the bed and so did Bash too.

Don't you ever do this again, do you understand?" Catherine yelled at him.

"Or what? You'll scream again?" he chuckled

She came a little bit closer to him, "NO... I will kill you, but this time for real."

**Soo, here you have the new chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long. But I hope you like this one. I have many ideas how to continue this story and I can tell you now, it will be sweet and hot and painful. But I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you all so much for the reviews :) It makes me so happy reading your comments soo keep commenting if you read it :)**

**Love nebahat, **I hope this one is long enough. I'm a little bit scared of writing long chapters and I prefer keeping it short but I hope the length of this one is ok for you :)

**bekbek12, **Hahhahahah I know what it feels. I was leaning into the kiss too while writing :D

**nainachica, **nooo. It was not Henry, I'm sorry. Haha. But Henry will be a part of following chapters. Even if I love Cathry, in this story Henry's the bad one and you can be sure that he will interrupt Catherine and Bash.

**Catherine Woods, **Angeel, lol thank youu for the review. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you :)

**M.S., **dear M.S. your review made my day and EVERY time I read it I grin AGAIN and AGAIN! While writing I just had to look at your review and then my motivation comes again :) You're sooo sweet, thank you so much for loving this story :) I hope you'll love this chapter too.

**LINA, **thanks for being my beta, you're the best :)))


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when Catherine woke up drenched in swear and tried to calm her breathing.

"Dear God... not again!" she whispered.

It hapened... again!

Since the event with Bash in Francis's chambers she dreamed every night about it. About what happened and what would have happened if she hadn't stopped him. She liked the continuation in her dreams, but the fear and shame would always wake her up.

It made her desperate and angry that she thought so much about him. He was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep and the first one when she would wake up. Just like Henry used to be when they were younger. The thought that after all these years she was so distracted by a man made her feel alive and womanly again. But when she remembered that this man was Bash, the only thing she wanted to do was punish herself for letting this boy... no, this MAN have control over her.

Later on that day she decided to go to the garden. She needed to get out of the castle and get a breath of fresh air. She sat on a bench and tried not to think about anything. There were too many things to worry about and she needed a break from all the problems. She couldn't forget everything as hard as she tried, there were too many things on her mind. That's when Bash accidentally saw her. He wondered if she was thinking of him. There was only way to find it our. He took a single red rose from a nearby bush and planned to give it to her... "_Red rose? Yes, she'll probably kill me this time!"_ she thought and took a deep breath before walking to her.

She whimpered in surprise as she saw Bash kneeling in front of her and then sitting next to her.

She looked at him and asked in a calm and neutral tone, "You again? What do you want?"

"Catherine..." he began, but before he could continue she cut him off

"I beg your pardon. What did you just called me?" she raised her eyebrow at him "First you came here and interrupt me, you..." she raised her voice at him, but then realized that somebody could hear her yelling and catch them together so she tried to calm down "... You sat down without asking if I allow it and now you're calling me Catherine. What do you think you're doing?"

He smirked "So you are still mad at me?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Mad?" She asked.

"Offended?" Catherine rolled her eyes at this.

"Offended?" She asked again and turned back to look away "Why should I be?"

"Because of what happened few days ago in..."

She cut him off again and he hated that, but loved it too because she looked so beautiful when she was upset and embarrassed at the same time.

"Psssh, Sebastian. Don't speak about that!" she turned to face him.

"I wish it would be that easy not to speak about it... just to forget." He looked at her while her hazel eyes widened at what he said.

"I know you're upset..."

"I'm not!" she said without realizing that she lost control over her words and her mind again. How could she have said that she was not mad at him and offended when she should be?

He grinned, satisfied.

"Should I still be afraid of your threats to kill me?" He joked. If she had threatened to kill him months ago this question would not be meant as a joke, but now he knew it was different, he knew she would not dare to kill him. _Not him. Not anymore._

She couldn't help but smile, looking away.

"You should do that more often, you know?" He added, looking at her with great admiration as he realized that she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Do what?"

"Smile." Bash said honestly.

She quickly averted her eyes, looking instead at her hands as she blushed. "Now that you've heard what you wanted, would you be so kind as to leave me alone? You should know that I feel uncomfortable when you're here because somebody could see us and you know how rumors spread fast at the French court."

"Actually, I came for something else." He said as he remembered the rose he was hiding behind him. He offered her the rose in his hand and Catherine looked at him in surprise, but she couldn't hide that she was touched by this gesture.

"I... It's... It's beautiful" Her voice wavering, she suddenly stood up and began to walk and he followed her.

"You absolutely should give this to someone" she said and tried not to accept the fact that it was for her.

"What do you mean by 'someone'?" He wondered aloud.

She slowed her pace and turned to face him.

"A girl you like." Her hands nervously tugged at her dress. "I don't know. A young girl, but not Mary again." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe one of her ladies in waiting? Lola?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I already dedicated this rose to someone. A woman... not a girl." Bash said in a gentle tone.

"I'm sure that... woman will be pleased when you give it to her."

She turned away to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist, letting the rose fall to the ground, and led her to a place in the garden where no one could see them. They stood between the to big trees in the garden as he said, "Don't play this game anymore, Catherine. You know it's for you. All this.. it's about you... and me." He said leaning down to meet her lips as Catherine gasped for air and her heart beat faster. What if someone should see them? _No_, she refused to think about it as she helpless tried to get free from his grasp.

Looking deep into her eyes, he silenced her as his mouth was so close to hers. Not struggling anymore, she whispered "This is wrong, Sebastian." He leaned his head in a bit more "It's wrong." She cried, but was unable to say more because he kissed her. He kissed her deeply and passionately as their bodies draw closer and closer. She felt his hands on her waist and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there for seconds, minutes, but maybe hours too - lost in their kiss.

He broke the kiss, but their lips were just inches away.

"I might be falling for you." He whispered in her lips.

Catherine was not surprised anymore, she felt in their kiss, in the way he looked at her, the way he whispered to her. She smiled and now she was the one to kiss him. He felt her smile through the kiss and that's when he smiled too. Her lips felt just too good.

She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away "I shoud leave now."

"I understand, Your Grace, but only if you promise I'll see your here tomorrow." He chuckled before giving her another kiss, hugging her very tightly.

Catherine walked away from him, her eyes were everywhere, examining the garden, makng sure that nobody saw them.

She was distracted by the red rose she saw on the ground. She smiled and knew that Bash was still under the trees. Without turning around to make sure that he was watching her, she bent down to pick up the rose. She smelled the rose with a smile on her face. It smelled wonderful, like his hair, or his clothes, or his lips. _STOP!_ She thought. She then continued to walk toward to the castle.

It was already time for her to retire to her chambers. The whole day she thought about that kiss. She knew that she must control herself, but this stupid enamored gaze in her eyes was something she couldn't hide when she thought about Bash.

In her chambers, she knew it would be another sleepless night and the only thing she would think about is Bash, his eyes, his kisses.

Letting her hair down and removing her earring she trembled in surprise as she heard the door behind her.

She turned around to see who came in.

"Henry?" She said surprised, raising her eyebrows at him. "What do you need?"

**Sorry for waiting so long again. I hope you like this chapter :)**


End file.
